


The Tree

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [61]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony wanted to surprise you, he really did. Problem is, he's just way too loud.





	The Tree

A loud crash followed by cursing awoke you. As fast as you could, you stumbled out of the room. "What's going on-!" You fell into the room face first, barely catching yourself. What you saw made you pause. "... here..?" Tony stood there, eyes wide while he stared at you. Before him, on the floor, was a huge Christmas tree. Pine needles were strewn across the floor. Tony looked ashamed to you after glaring at one of his robots. "Uh.. Sorry, (YN). Did I wake you up?" You nodded, still eyeing the tree. "What are you doing?" Tony rubbed the back of his neck, gesturing to the tree with the other. "I... uh... wanted to put up the tree?" 

You chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that.", you mumbled, shaking your head slightly. "Why didn't you ask for help?" Tony sighed, lowering his head for a second. "I... it was supposed to be a surprise..." Aww. That was adorable. For him at least. You walked closer to him, stopping right in front of him. Lovingly, you started caressing his cheek. "That's incredibly sweet of you, but you still could've asked." He sighed again, leaning into your touch. 

You turned your gaze back to the tree. "Why did you get such a huge tree?" He opened his mouth to answer, but you cut him off. "Don't answer that... Do we even have enough decorations for a tree this big?" Once again, Tony opened his mouth. "... Don't answer that either" He closed his mouth, chuckling quietly. "Why don't I help you put the tree up, huh?" He nodded, suddenly pulling you closer and pressing his lips to yours in a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
